Dragon's Claws Vol 1 3
| StoryTitle1 = Heroes' Welcome! | Writer1_1 = Simon Furman | Penciler1_1 = Geoff Senior | Inker1_1 = Geoff Senior | Colourist1_1 = Steve White | Letterer1_1 = Annie Halfacree | Editor1_1 = Richard Starkings | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * ** League Of Nations * * * * * * * * * * * Katie Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** South Coast ****** ***** Morgue ***** ****** ******* ******** Ritinskis' farm ***** Wildcats' lair *** Items: * * * * Vanishing Ladies' suits Vehicles: * * Dragon's Claws' sleds | Synopsis1 = The World Development Council and National Union of Retired Sports Experts (N.U.R.S.E.) dispatch Dragon's Claws to liberate Channel City on the South Coast of England from the mysterious High Father and his army of ex-Game teams who keep the local population hostage. However, Dragon's Claws are surprised to see people hostile to their mission. Overcoming the resistance of several teams, including the Split Infinity and Vanishing Ladies, they enter the city, where the High Father has amassed stolen livestock, and confront him. When the High Father is revealed to be a supposedly dead former N.U.R.S.E. employee Starick, N.U.R.S.E. executive Silas Stenson is so distressed by this news that he orders the public broadcast of the event terminated immediately. While reprimanding Deller, who was wounded by Slaughterhouse in the 'Pool and had to stay behind, Stenson reveals that it was N.U.R.S.E lobbying the World Development Council to reactivate Dragon's Claws, and not the other way around. After the fight on Dragon's farm Saul helped Tanya Dragon take her son Michael to her parents' farm. She still tries to come to grips with Dragon's decision to reactivate his team and is not yet ready to reach out to him, despite Saul's advocacy. The body of Tiger, who was killed by Dragon during his fight with the Wildcats, is visited in the morgue by Tiger's brother Kurran, who embarks on a quest to revenge his brother's death. Kurran learns that it was Deller who hired the Wildcats to hassle Dragon. | StoryTitle2 = Tales from a Post-Apocalyptic World! | Writer2_1 = John Carnell | Penciler2_1 = Andy Lanning | Inker2_1 = Andy Lanning | Colourist2_1 = Steve White | Letterer2_1 = Zed | Editor2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Reverend P. Gunn Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis2 = | ReprintOf3 = High Noon Tex | ReprintOfStory3 = 1 | Notes = * In preparation to Death's Head's cameo in and guest appearance in , the back cover of the issue featured High Noon Tex, a one-page strip about Death's Head, which had already been used in to promote the Dragon's Claws title itself. * Ritinski as Tanya's maiden name and Norwich as the location of Ritinskis' farm are revealed in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}